1. Field
Embodiments relate to a gas mixer having elliptical upper and lower surfaces and a semiconductor device fabricating apparatus including the gas mixer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to form fine patterns of a semiconductor device, supplying a uniformly mixed gas onto a wafer has emerged as an important technical issue. However, it is very difficult to make the uniformly mixed gas, and entirely and uniformly supplying the mixed gas onto the wafer has also emerged as a new important technical issue.